Andy Bellefleur
|Last = |Appearances= 72 episodes (see below) |Status = Alive |Place = Bon Temps, Louisiana, United States of America |Profession = Police sheriff Detective (formerly) |Species = Human |Powers = Competent detective skills Knowledge of Louisiana laws |Family = Terry Bellefleur - Paternal first cousin (deceased) Portia Bellefleur - Sister Caroline Bellefleur - Paternal grandmother Bill Compton - Great-great-great-great Grandfather Holly - Girlfriend Maurella - Mother of his daughters (possibly deceased) Adilyn Bellefleur - Daughter Braelyn Bellefleur - Daughter (deceased) Charlaine Bellefleur - Daughter (deceased) Danika Bellefleur - Daughter (deceased) |Actor = Chris Bauer }} Andrew "Andy" Bellefleur is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons of True Blood. He is played by starring cast member Chris Bauer and debuts in . He is the sheriff of Renard Parish, Louisiana, and lives in Bon Temps. Personality Andy is not always a very responsible character; this may be due to having a spoiled upbringing. While a relatively competent police officer, he has little confidence in his abilities because he feels nobody gives him full respect. As a result, when he forms a hunch, he will doggedly continue to back it up, even when the world turns against him. This explains his blatant hostility towards Jason Stackhouse (the major suspect in the Drew Marshall murders) and his subsequent swell of confidence when Jason is framed, but his confidence is deflated after he is ultimately proved wrong, leaving the town even more contemptuous of him than before. Over the next season, Andy once again shows his stubborn streak, but nobody pays him any heed- since he has turned to drinking and more and more of them are falling under Maryann's spell. When Jason returns to Bon Temps, they put aside their feud and begin working as a team; Andy's now-pessimistic attitude helps tone down Jason's optimistic, military attitude, showing Andy that he is able to work with people better than he can alone; thus, when Jason accidentally kills Eggs, Andy quickly and effectively takes charge of the situation. In season Three, he is shown to be a much better cop. It should be noted that, for all his aggressiveness towards suspects who were clearly innocent and beyond his reach, Andy is by no means a bigot- quite unlike his predecessor, Sheriff Bud Dearborne. He has never exhibited Bud's blatant prejudice towards Shape-Shifters, vampires or werewolves and has taken great efforts to take down the anti-Super group the Obamas. Nor is he racist towards African-Americans, as some of the people in town are. When Tara found out that Eggs was killed by Jason and that Andy had taken the rap for it (not revealing that Eggs had not been responsible for his crimes, which made Andy look like the town hero) she confronted him. Without asking her to keep the secret, Andy admitted that neither Jason nor Eggs had been fully aware of their actions, tearfully expressing his regret at being unable to save Egg's life. Andy has shown to be overwhelmed by his unexpected parenthood, especially since his half-fairy daughters are literally growing up in a matter of days. Despite this, he has continued to show good character as a sheriff. He apologized to Bill for the anti-vampire measures the state government makes him enforce (which he genuinely thinks are unfair) and tentatively attempted to make amends with Holly. However, the deaths of three of his daughters at the hands of Jessica (unintentionally) caused him to develop a deep feeling of anger for vampires; he arms his house against them and acts paranoid and hostile when encountering them. Even so, he does not commit violence or hate crimes against vampires, and most of his measures were meant to protect his daughter. When Jessica came to apologize and offer free protection for his family in the Season 7 finale, Andy pointed his gun at her, knowing she was the one responsible for his children's' deaths. However, he was still unable to kill her and instead slammed the door in her face. In flashbacks Andy has shown great care for his cousin Terry. Terry has suffered from his experiences as an Iraq veteran and Andy convinced Sam to give him a job as a chef. This eventually reconnected Terry to the Bon Temps community he lived in. Biography Andy Bellefleur/Background|Background Andy Bellefleur/Season 1|Season 1 Andy Bellefleur/Season 2|Season 2 Andy Bellefleur/Season 3|Season 3 Andy Bellefleur/Season 4|Season 4 Andy Bellefleur/Season 5|Season 5 Andy Bellefleur/Season 6|Season 6 Season 7 While at home with Adilyn, Andy gets a phone call from Jason who tells him about the attack and Tara's death. He walks out of the house, ready to help others and tells Jessica about Tara's death and also tells Adilyn not to invite her in on any circumstance. Andy is also told by Bill that the vampires will live in a secluded nest together and he teams up with Bill to track down the missing people, including Holly and Arlene. They later go to an abandoned storage unit and discover it's a vampire nest, and continue searching until they found a few dead bodies hanging upside down, which makes Andy sick. They are stopped by protesters who threaten too shoot Bill for being a vampire. Andy, however manages to trick them into giving them their gun and turns it around to them and tell them to go away because "taking a human life is much worse than a vampire's". Bill thanks Andy, who rejects his thanks and tells him to leave town if he knows what's good for him. Andy, Sam, Jason, and Kenya are outside of the church the following day discussing on where the H-Vamps could be with the captives. Sookie tells them that she found a dead girl in the woods last night and perhaps they could search her body to get any clues on where the H-Vamps were last. Andy tells Kenya to stay at the station while Sookie takes Alcide, Sam, Jason and Andy to the body in the woods. In the woods Andy and Jason search the girl and retrieve her wallet. They then find out she's from the next town over called "Saint Allis". While Sam tries calling the mayor Andy tries calling the Sheriff's Station in Saint Allis, however it rings continuously with no answer. The group decides then to take a road trip to the town. Andy and Jason carpool over to Saint Allis with the Sam, Sookie, and Alcide. In Saint Allis they discover that the town is deserted and find all the windows to be boarded up with SOS and help signs tagged everywhere. Sookie then finds a massive hole in the ground and brings it to everyone's attention. They then see everyone in the town is dead when they find hundreds of bodies dumped in the massive hole. When Andy returns to Bon Temps that night he discovers Jessica Hamby was invited in his home and that Adilyn was missing. After almost attacking Jessica he's tackled down and Jessica tells him she is going to help him find his daughter. Andy and Jeesica arrive at the Police Station to help Adilyn and Wade Cleary out of a cell they were placed in by Vince and his Posse. Andy, Jessica and the two teens then go to Jason's home to tell Jason that they believe Sookie might be in danger since the Vigilantes are hunting anyone who's different. Andy tells his daughter and Wade to stay in Jason's house while Andy, Jason, Violet, and Jessica go to find Sookie. They come across Sam's abandoned truck in the middle of the road and are then confronted by Vince's Gang. In a stand off Maxine Fortenberry in anger shoots Jessica in the shoulder and Violet kills her. As the Posse scatters Andy tells Violet to grab Rocky Cleary and bring him back alive. Andy and his group show up again to Save Sookie and Bill from being attacked by H-Vamps. Only to loose Alcide when he's shot in the head by two of Vince's guys hiding in the bushes. Images Appearances